Hogwarts Idol
by EndOfAllSanity
Summary: What do you get when Hogwarts has an Hogwarts Idol competion? Why, Fred and George singing 'Our House' by Madness....apart from the actual madness, of course. COMPLETE. I finished 14 chapters in a day...I feel proud lol.
1. Fred and George

A/N: This song always reminded me of the Weasleys... Fred and George are singing it in my story. In reality, it's Our House by Madness

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Our House

A presentation by Fred and George Weasley.

It was the day of the Hogwarts talent show. Fred and George Weasley were up first. Dumbledore, the old coot,

had decided to throw a talent show.

"Students! Welcome to the first anual Hogwarts talent show! First up is Fred and George Weasley" The crowd

clapped happily, anxious to see what scandal Fred and George would do. Their parents and sibilings in the audience were

also very curious.

(anythin in parenthises are the things they are doin whilst singing, except this)

Father wears his Sunday best (Fred sung as he walked out of the left wing of the stage)

Mother's tired she needs a rest(George sung as he walked out of the right wing of the stage)

The kids are playing up downstairs (George tossed a ball into the audience)

Sister's sighing in her sleep (Probally about Harry' Bill muttered under his breath)

Brother's got a date with Fluer to keep, he can't hang around (Bill blushed)

Our house, in the middle of our street (they both sang at the same time)

Our house, in the middle of our

Our house, it has a crowd (They pointed to their family)

There's always something happening

And it's usually quite loud (Thanks to them' Ron muttered)

Our mum, she's so house-proud (Molly Weasley Smiled)

Nothing ever slows her down, and a mess is not allowed

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our

Our house, in the middle of our street

(Something tells you that you've got to get away from it)

Our house, in the middle of our

Father gets up late for work (Mr.Weasley blushed at this comment)

Mother has to iron his shirt

Then she sends the kids to school (They pretended to ride the Hogwarts Express)

Sees them off with a small kiss

She's the one they're going to miss in lots of ways (Molly wiped a tear out of her eye)

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our

I remember way back then when everything was true

And when we would have such a very good time

Such a fine time, such a happy time

And I remember how we'd play simply waste the day away

Then we'd say nothing would come between us

Two dreamers ( Fred and George knocked heads)

Father wears his Sunday best

Mother's tired she needs a rest

The kids are playing up downstairs

Sister's sighing in her sleep (ginnny blushed somewhat)

Brother's got a date to keep, he can't hang around (Charlie laughs because Bill is sinking lower into his chair)

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our

Our house, was our castle and our keep

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, that was where we used to sleep

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house...

The crowd clapped loudly, the whole building was shaking. The whole Weasley clan was laughing, as

the song fit their family perfectally. All in all, the first act was a huge success.

HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Love it, hate it, feel free to flame it. Until I get a review, I ain't updatin. Unless

I am stuck on my other storys or somethin.


	2. Hermione

A/N: Here it is, Hermione's turn for glory.

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1.

Hogwarts Idol

by alex

Hermione was getting ready for her turn. Tonight, she would show them she could have fun.

"Next up, is Hermione GGranngerrrr!" the crowd aplauded, wondering if she would sing some kind of

algerba song.

(as last time, parenthises are what she is doing)

Well I ain't never (Hermione said, entering from the left wing of the stange in an South Western acent)  
Been the barbie doll type (Harry and ron said at this time 'Duh!')  
No I can't swig that sweet champagne  
I'd rather drink beer all night (Severus Snape was suprised at this point, this girl could sing!)  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk (Tom looked pleased)  
Or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate   
I've got posters on my wall of Skynard, Kid and Strait (Voldemort looked as suprised as Severus at this part)  
Some people look down on me  
But I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip (Now the whole school was shocked)

Cause I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin' (Harry and Ron doubted this)  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"   
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long (They didn't doubt this, she was never one to take down lights)  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

Victoria's Secret  
Well their stuff's real nice  
Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a WalMart shelf half price  
And still look sexy  
Just as sexy  
As those models on TV  
No I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me (Draco Malfoy didn't doubt this. As a ferret in 4th year, he saw up her skirt)  
You might think I'm trashy  
A little too hard core  
But get in my neck of the woods  
I'm just the girl next door

Hey I'm redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad (Seamus did some kind of Irish jig with Hermione)  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song   
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me   
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah (Ginny echoed loudly)

I'm redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"   
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah   
Hell Yeah

I Said Hell Yeah (She finished. She bowed, and made Seamus do that also as they were aplauding their jig as well as the song)

"Hermione Granger everyone!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: Harry is up next. This will be funny, belive you me. Love it hate it, feel free to flame it.


	3. Harry Potter

A/N: Harry's turn everyone!

Disclamer: Refer to chapter 2

Hogwarts Idol

by Alex

Harry smirked a Mafloy worthy smirk. This would put them in their pants.

"And heeeeerrrrrreeeeess Harry Potter!"

(you know the drill by now)

I need an alarm system in my house  
So I know when death eaters are creepin' about (he creeped onto the stage)  
These people are freakin' me out (these days)  
It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
They won't leave me alone (collin creevy put down his camera, getting the hint)  
There's things they all wanna know (rita skeeter smirked)  
I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
Why are they talkin' to me  
And why can't anyone see

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say (She frowned. Darn! She thought she was gettin to the kid!)  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live

Just wanna live

I rock a law suit when I'm goin' to court  
A white suit when I'm getting divorced (the audience looked shocked)  
A black suit at the funeral home (they had a moment of silence for the Potters. Sirius is alive in my story!)  
and my birthday suit when I'm home alone (The girls whistled)  
Talkin' on the phone  
Got an interview with the Dailey Profit

They're sayin' "Now you're rich and now you're famous  
fake ass girls all know your name and  
Voldemort isn't Rich and Famous,  
Your first hit, aren't you ashamed  
Of the life, of the life, of the life you're livin" (They said We love you harry!)

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live

Stop your messin' around boy  
Better think of your future  
Better make some good plans boy  
Said every one of my teachers (Snape laughed evily)  
Look out, you better play it safe  
You never know what hard times will come your way  
We say, where we're comin' from  
We've already seen the worst that this life can bring

Now we expect it everywhere that we go  
All the things that they say  
Yeah we already know

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me

(Just wanna live 3x)

I just wanna live  
(just wanna live

i just wanna live  
(just wanna live

Don't really care about the things that they say  
(just wanna live

Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live

The crowd cheered madly! The sound was deafening! However, they all got Harry's not so subtile hint.

HPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

Next up is Malfoy!


	4. Malfoy Sings

A/N: Draco Mafloy Everyone!

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 3

Hogwarts Idol

by Alex

Draco Smirked sadly. This might make them laugh. Oh well.

"Draco Malfoy everyone!"

Every time I look in the mirror (he took out a pocked mirror and looked at himself)  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It goes by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way   
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay (Voldemort cried, remembering that he had to do Severus's grocery shopping due to a bet)

Yeah, I know nobody knows  
where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win (And he loses! Blaise Zambini said, Kissing Hermione Granger. No secret he liked her. Blaise won. lol.)

Half my life  
is in books' written pages ('No duh boy! WE're the MALFOYS!' Lucius said angerly)  
Lived and learned from fools and  
from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things come back to you

Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears (Hermione said 'You wish!')  
Sing with me, if it's just for today   
Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the dark Lord will take you away (Voldemort cackled evily)

Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dream comes through  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On 

Sing with me, sing for the year  
sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away... (everyone started singing with him by this point.)

And the crowd goes wild!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

This is the last one for the singing for a miniute! Vote! Vote!

Vote for them via review!

Fred and George

Hermione

Harry

or Draco

(almost forgot!) Love it hate it, please vote for the contestants! Oh, or flame it is fine too.


	5. Snape!

A/N: A little guest appearance waiting for people to vote. You only have until tonight to vote, so hurry! This chapter deticated to agreek for giving me this wonderful idea. Actually, it's her idea, so all credit goes to her.

Hogwarts Idol

by Alex

"And here for a guest appearance is SEEVVVERRUUSSSSSS SNAPE!"

(you know the drill by now)

I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me (The crowd was bowing at his feet)

I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts (he threw off his shirt and the girls screemed, the boys barfed)

And I'm too sexy for Mylan  
Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan (He threw off his designer shoes from Milan)

And I'm too sexy for your body  
Too sexy for you body  
The way I'm disco dancing (He did a little disco dance, whilst wearing michael jackson glove)

I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk (He acted like he was walking down a catwalk)

I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far (You could hear the deatheaters beign hijacking the ferarri)

And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
Whatcha think about that? (He threw away his hat, and the girls shouted 'Me likeie! Me likie!")

And I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah,on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I shake my little tush on the catwalk (he did his catwalk gig again)  
(repeat)

I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat (he threw crookshanks at Hermione. The crowd was skeptical. He was dating Hermione? What about Blaise?)

And I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me (The crowd cheered madly)

And I'm too sexy for this song. (he said, and all the lights over his head went out, leaving a sole light framing his face)

The crowd goes wild!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Vote! Vote like it's 1999 again!


	6. And gets voted off

A/N: hell with it, I'm just gonna choose who to vote off myself. Oh, and agreek is a guy, sorry about that little typo's.

Disclaimer: read previous chapter

Hogwarts Idol

by Alex

Okay," Alex said "Sadly, I have who is gonna be voted off. Are you ready?"

The contestants nodded.

"The person to get voted off is...Draco!"

Draco ran off the stage in a saucy red dress crying. Who knew he was a cross dresser? You heard it first here, folks!

"Now, Fred, George, since you guys got the only votes, you get to do a little preformance!"

They smiled.

(you know the drill)

Well my baby and me went out late Saturday night ('It's true!' Angelina and Katie said)  
I had my hair piled high and my baby just looks so right  
Well, pick you up at ten got to have you home by two, (also true' said angelina)  
Mama don't know what I've got in store for you ('you got that right' molly weasley muttered)  
Well that's alright 'cause we're looking as cool as can be

Well we found a little place that really didn't look half bad  
I'll have a whiskey on the rocks and change of a knut for the jukebox ('Nice choice, Mr.Weasley' Dumbledore said)  
Well, I put a quarter right into that can, but all it played was disco man  
C'mon pretty baby, let's get outta here right away.

We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out  
We're gonna rock this town, make 'm scream and shout  
Let's rock, rock, rock man rock, rock  
We're gonna rock till we pop, We're gonna roll till we drop  
We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out (already did' said filch)

Well we're having a ball just bopping on the big dance floor  
Well there's a real square cat he looks nineteen seventy four  
Well, you look at me once, you look at me twice,  
You look at me again there's gonna be a fight  
We're gonna rock this town, we're gonna rip this place apart ('As I said' Filch repeated)

We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out  
We're gonna rock this town, make 'm scream and shout  
Let's rock, rock, rock man rock, rock  
We're gonna rock till we pop, We're gonna roll till we drop  
We're gonna rock this town, rock this place apart

We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out  
We're gonna rock this town, make 'm scream and shout  
Let's rock, rock, rock man rock, rock  
We're gonna rock till we pop, We're gonna roll till we drop  
We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out

We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out  
We're gonna rock this town, rock it inside out

The crowd roared!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Next up, is Hermione again!


	7. Remus Gueststars!

A/N: Okay, agreek thought this would be funny, I thought I would take a chance.

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter

Hogwarts Idol

by Alex

"For a guest appearance, here's everyone's favorite werewolf...REEEMUSSSSSS LUPINNNNNN!"

(you know the drill by now)

(ha ha!)

Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is a fire  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do (the crowd is in shock. man, bookworms can sing!)  
Woman you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind (he sneaks up behind hermione)  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you (he chases her on the stage.)  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf (Suddenly (gasp!) he turns into a werewolf! It's the full moon!)

Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side (He drags hermione into the forbiddin Forest, the crowd following in curiosity)  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do  
High blood drumming ony our skin it's so tight  
You feel my heart, I'm just a moment behind (Hemione sings. The crowd gets it now! It's a duet-ish thing...or does he actually like Herms?)  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found (he is clueless as to where he is for a moment)  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

-

(hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf)

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf (He bears his teeth)

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf...

The crowd goes wild! Then he turns on them and takes Hermione away again. Oh dear. It could last all day...blasted song got to him...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

And there you have it! Hermione is up next of course! Cherios until then.


	8. hermione's turn!

A/N: Okay, enough stalling. I finally thought of a song for Hermione! Oh and by the way, if anyone was wondering about that saucy red dress comment a few chapters ago, I like to make Draco a bit strange in my storys...and he always has an obsession with the saucy red dress. Just saying.

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter.

Hogwarts Idol

by alex

Hermione was ready. She would shock them (well, somewhat) yet again.

(Seriously, you know this by now!)

Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me (Dean and Seamus did just that)  
I think they're o.k.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away (She walked away from the boys)

They can beg and they can plead (They pleaded and begged for sake of show)  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always mister right, 'cause we are (Draco Malfoy smiled from the audience. HE had money.!

Chorus:

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be (Dean and Seamus just stood there after dancing with her)

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are (Draco's hopes fell. He was a rapid spender. At least he had Parkinson.

(chorus)

Living in a material world material  
Living in a material world  
(repeat)

Boys may come and boys may go (Seamus walked to her again and Dean sat down in the audience)  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's (They did another dance)

(chorus)

A material, a material, a material, a material world

Living in a material world material  
Living in a material world  
(repeat and fade)

The crowd goes wild!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well, I finally thought of a song for Hermione. Up next- Harry! Ohhh this will be intersting...interseting indeed...


	9. Ginny GuestStars!

A/N: ginny gueststars. I know harry is supposed to be next, but I was listening to one of my sister's old cd's (I think it's called Pure 80's) and I came across a song my Animotion, and thought it would be good for ginny

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hogwarts Idol

by alex

"And here's Ginny Weasley guesstaring!"

(Seriously-whoops, that's sirius- anyhow, you know that drill)

You are an obsession

I cannot sleep

I am a possession

Unopened at your feet

There is no balance

No equality

Be still

I will not accept defeat (She stared pointedly at harry. Ron glowered. It's HIS sister...sing a song about you nice brother or something! or the ABC's...idk)

I will have you

Yes I will have you

I will find a way and I will have you

Like a butterfly

A wild butterfly

I will collect you and capture you (harry looked kind of scared at this point. Voldy looked excited. This girl is going to help him defeat harry potter! Well, that's what he thinks)

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me ('GINNY!' Ron scolded)

I feed you I drink you

My day and my night

I need you I need you

By sun or candlelight

You protest you want to leave

Stay there's no alternative ('Well there isn't!' Harry said 'Harry, you-know-who is right there and not harming her, I think your good.' said Fred)

Your face appears again

I see the beauty there

But I see danger

Stranger beware

A circumstance in your naked dream

Your affection is not what it seems ('You had a naked dream of my sister!' Ron yelled 'erh...no?' Harry said hesitantly.)

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me

My fantasy has turned to madness

All my goodness has turned to badness

My need to possess you has consumed my soul

My life is trembling I have no control (no duh!' Draco Malfoy said)

I will have you

Yes I will have you

I will find a way and I will have you

Like a butterfly

A wild butterfly

I will collect you and capture you

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me

(repeat and fade)

The crowd claps...not very loudly however and she stomps off the stage

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I don't like this song that much personally, but it fits.


	10. Finally, here's harry

A/N: After this, you will seriously know who is gettting voted off...well, that's the next chapter. Then, it will be the final showdown! (jumps up and down excidedly). And I am planning on finishing this particualr fanfiction today, that is why I am updating so much.

Disclaimer: Only own thy plot

Hogwarts Idol

by Alex

"Next up...HHHHARRRRRY PPOOTTTTERRRRR!"

(you know the drill...not the dentist kind, but hey)

Come   
as you are  
as you were  
as I want you to be  
as a friend  
as a friend  
as an old enemy  
take your time  
hurry up  
the choice is your  
don't be late  
take a rest  
as a friend  
as an old memoria  
memoria  
memoria  
memoria (everyone bopped their heads to the rock tune, even McGonagall)

come   
dowsed in mud  
soaked in bleach  
as I want you to be  
as a trend  
as a friend  
as an old memoria  
memoria  
memoria   
memoria (He was suddenly dowsed in mud)

and I swear  
that I don't have a gun  
no I don't have a gun  
no I don't have a gun  
memoria  
memoria  
memoria don't have a gun (He digs into his pockets and shrugs)

and I swear  
that I don't have a gun  
no I don't have a gun  
no I don't have a gun  
no I don't have a gun

memoria  
memoria

you could have heard a cricket...now you know why I said that " After this, you will seriously know who is gettting voted off...well, that's the next chapter".

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Love it hate it feel free to flame it

and THAT'S harry.


	11. Oh yeah, one more thing

A/N

Oh yeah, and remember :VOTE!


	12. Results

A/N: Heck, we all knew who would get voted off anyway. I know the song is by a girl, but who cares? it's a good song.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.

Hogwarts Idol

by Alex

"Okay, we all know who is voted off. And Fred and George get to do a preformance as they got the only vote.

"OH yeah! And harry, incase you didn't get that little remark, you are voted off."

He bowed his head in shame then walked off the stage.

(just a reminder so you don't have to go back a ton of chapters: everything in paranthises is what the people are doing)

In a church by the face  
He talks about the people going under  
Only child now  
A man decides after seventy years  
Is what he goes there for  
Is to unlock the door  
Those around him criticize and sleep  
And through a fractal on that breaking wall  
I see you my friend and touch your face again  
Miracles will happen as we trip  
But we're never gonna survive unless  
We get a little crazy  
No we're never gonna survive unless  
We are a little   
Crazy  
Crazy are the people walking through my head (the crowd cheers so loud there's an uproar)  
One of thems got a gun to shoot the other one  
And yet together they were friends at school  
Get it, get it, get it, get it! No No No  
If all were there when we first took the pill  
Then maybe then maybe then maybe then maybe  
Miracles will happen as we speak ('George being serious, perhaps' Percy said. suddenly Sirius popped up "that's MY job!")  
But we're never gonna survive unless  
We get a little crazy ('They've already done that' McGonagall muttered)  
No we're never gonna survive unless  
We are a little  
Crazy  
No no we'll never survive unless we get a little bit  
A man decides to go along after seventy years  
Oh darlin  
In a sky full of people only some want to fly  
Isn't that crazy  
In a world full of people only some want to fly  
Isn't that crazy  
Crazy (They did they're signiture move: bonked heads)  
In a heaven of people there's only some want to fly  
Ain't that crazy  
Oh babe Oh darlin'  
In a world full of people there's only some want to fly  
Isn't that crazy, crazy, crazy  
But we're never gonna survive unless we get a little crazy  
No we're never gonna to survive unless we are a little crazy  
But we're never gonna survive unless we get a little crazy  
No we're never gonna to survive unless we are a little crazy  
No no never survive unless we get a little bit  
And then you see things  
The size of which you've never known before  
They'll break it  
Someday  
Only child know  
Them things  
The size  
Of which you've never known before  
Someday

The Crowd cheered. Ladies and gentlemen, I do belive they are going to win. It all depends on if Hermione does well...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

love it hate it feel free to flame it


	13. Can she top it!

A/N: Okay, be ready to vote. Though I do belive I know who will win...I only get votes for Fred and George.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot, and I do love this song, though I do not own it.

Hogwarts Idol

by Alex

'Okay' hermione thought 'it all depends on this...and the reviews, of course'

"AND HERRRREEEEEE'S HERMIOONNNNNEEEEEEEE GRANGGEEEEERRRRR!"

(you know this by now)

All the old paintings on the tombs  
They do the sand dance don't you know  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino (She did the egyptian walk across the stage wilst singing)

All the bazaar men by the Nile  
They got the money on a bet ('And quiddich!' shouted ron. People were very confused as it did not make much sence.)  
Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette (a crocodile came up and ate Snape's cigarette "hey! I was smoking that")

Foreign types with the hookah pipes say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh   
Walk like an Egyptian (and she walked across the stage like an egyptian)

The Blonde waitresses take their trays  
They spin around and they cross the floor (Lavender did this as did Katie Bell)  
They've got the moves (oh whey oh)  
You drop your drink then they bring you more (and they dropped the drinks in snape's lap then got him another cigarette)

All the school kids so sick of books  
They like the punk and the metal band ('You got that right' Seamus called and the did some kind of dance)  
When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)  
They're walking like an Egyptian (a buzzer rang and people randomly started walking like Egyptians)

All the kids in the marketplace say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh   
Walk like an Egyptian

Slide your feet up the street bend your back  
Shift your arm then you pull it back  
Life's hard you know (oh whey oh)  
So strike a pose on a Cadillac (She and Seamus posed on a Cadillac that misteriously appeared on the stage)

If you want to find all the cops  
They're hanging out in the donut shop  
They sing and dance (oh whey oh)  
They Spin the clubs cruise down the block (Let's go get donouts!' Harry cried and a small amount of people followed him to Krispy Kreme)

All the Japanese with their yen  
The party boys call the Kremlin  
And the Chinese know (oh whey oh)  
They walk the line like Egyptian (The Japanese people there did just that)

All the cops in the donut shop say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian  
Walk like an Egyptian

The applause was thunderous. It's all up to you, voters, who will win the first season of Hogwarts Idol!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I speak the truth. I am actually gonna give you a while to vote, then i'm gonna tally up and see who wins. Hurry, it's a limited time!


	14. FINALE!

A/N: here's the results...

Disclaimer: I only own the suspense (or lack there of) and the plot

Hogwarts Idol

by Alex

And the results are in! FRED AND GEORGE ARE THE WINNERS!

WOOT WOOT WOOT" Goes the crowd

Now Fred and George, get up here and get your prize!

"Prize! Yipee!" They said, and they bounded up to the stage

I present you with a million galleons, a record deal with WWN, and a grammy!

"a...grammy?"

Yeah, I found it in my sister's room. Neat, huh?

"Yeah...sure" and they grabbed their cash.

One last preformance?

"Okay!"

(You know the drill)

"This song is deticated to Hogwarts Idol for giving us this awesome opritunity!"

Its early in the morning  
And my heart is really lonely  
Just thinkin bout you baby  
Got me twisted in the head  
And I dont know how to take it  
But its driving me so crazy  
I dont know if its right  
I'm tossin turning in my bed  
Its 5 oclock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless in my home  
I dont know what to do but I think I'm in love  
Baby... (The crowd goes wild!)

_Chorus_  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart? (Everyone in the audience sniffs. They also love this thing)

Now I know you're not my lady I'm just tryin to make this right  
I dont know what to do I'm going out of my mind  
So baby if u let me could I getchu to say maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all nite now I dont care if u got a man   
Baby I wish you'd understand  
Cuz I kno he cant love u right, quite like I can  
Its 5 oclock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I dont kno what to do but I think I'm in love ('Aww! We love the show too!' Cried the crowd)

_Chorus_  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?

I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
Its an obsession

_Fred_  
Hold up let me dream  
Shorty got me feelin less supreme  
Where my candy, where my cream  
Got your boy feel less supreme  
Hold up wait a minute baby you so damn independent  
Loving everything your representing  
Got alot of money, I love to spend it  
And thats whats up and I dont care what people scream  
You're my blessin when I'm stressin  
My superfly beauty queen  
I'm gonna keep it saucy  
Cuz my money know how I do, we go rendez-vous, mi corazon belongs to you ('THE CROWD GOES WILD' Says Me aka: the announcer)

_Chorus_  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong) what am I do wrong _echo_  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
What am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong?) what am I do so wrong? _echo_  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?

Amor

Watch out for the sequal everyone! Alex out! (for a while, that is...more like 10 miniutes...

hPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hogwarts Idol Season 1 comes to and end, with Fred and George as the winners and the judges in Season 2! What will happen.? Oh so many things...

The Contestants:

Voldy

Blaise

Draco

Ron

Charlie

Oliver Wood

Luna Lovegood

and...SNAPE!

Plus, there will be actual judges. Contact me if you are intrested for the job. First come, first serve.


End file.
